


A Salvatore Valentine's Day

by HerderofCatz



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Romance, Shippy, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerderofCatz/pseuds/HerderofCatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan and Damon create the perfect Valentine's Day for Elena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Salvatore Valentine's Day

“Stefan’s at the door,” Jenna called to Elena, who came running, fixing her hair nervously for the twentieth time.

Her aunt noticed the motion. “Hey, you’ve been out with Stefan a hundred times.  Everything alright?”

She flashed a smile, her aunt wouldn't understand. “Everything’s great, Aunt Jenna.  Thanks.  Enjoy your Valentine’s Day with Ric.”

Her aunt bounced up and down excitedly before smoothing her hair and taking her adult persona back on.  “I will.  Thank you.”

“Have a good time with Anna, Jeremy.”  Elena called upstairs to her brother.

“Have a good night!”

With a satisfied smile Elena opened the door and took in her boyfriend.  It had been Stefan’s idea to use period clothing from his youth.  She had been hesitant at first, asking, “Won’t that remind you of Katherine?”

 Stefan had only smiled broadly.  “I want to replace memories of her with memories of you.”

But as he stood in front of her now she didn’t doubt for a moment that her boyfriend had been right.  Stefan, and Damon, were both at ease in clothes from any decade she had seem them in (and with all the decade dances, that was a great many), but there was something ultimately  _fitting_ about him in clothes from the time when he’d been born.

“My lady,” he bowed, kissing her gloved hand.  Elena smiled in delight and pulled him into a passionate kiss.  “You look truly beautiful tonight.  The crinoline era suits you.”

Elena spun for him as he looked on appreciatively, her tiered hoopskirt twirling with her.  Her gown was blue, the sleeves off-the-shoulder as had been the height of fashion.  Her hair fell in ringlets around her shoulders and she silently thanked Jenna for all of her assistance getting ready.  Stefan slipped a corsage on her wrist, “It’s not period, but I thought I would make an exception.”

Elena stepped back and took in Stefan’s black tailcoat, the creased black pants, the red bowtie, and couldn’t resist kissing him again.  “Save it for when you’re alone, you two.”  Jenna called from the still open door, an amused grin on her face.  Elena shut the door in her aunt’s face with sheepishly.

“Your carriage awaits,” Stefan gestured expansively toward his car.

Stefan took her hand and lead her.  “You’re taking this whole theme a bit seriously.”

 “Perhaps.”  Stefan allowed, a small smile playing over his lips.  Elena watched it hungrily imagining the feel of them against her own.

“There will be time later,” he assured her, noticing her gaze, as he opened the passenger’s side door for her.

 “Why, thank you, kind sir,” there was no real harm in playing along.

“It is my greatest pleasure, dear lady.”

Stefan dropped the act for a moment, hopped in the driver’s side, and drove entirely too fast toward the boarding house.  “Someone’s in a hurry.” Elena noted.

“Are you nervous?”  Stefan asked seriously.

“A little.”

“Don’t be.”  He reached out and took her hand, fingertips running in circles around her palm.  “We planned this night to be perfect; romantic, sensual, and drama-free.  It has the Stefan seal of approval.”

“It’s not the Stefan seal of approval I’m worried about.”  She said dryly, but Stefan’s affectionate motions relaxed her.

Stefan opened her car door when they got to the house.  She took his arm as he escorted her to the door, which opened before Stefan even reached for the handle. Damon stared at her breathlessly, desire clear in his eyes.  Elena felt her cheeks grow hot under Damon’s intense stare.

“I’ve never seen anyone more beautiful.”  His words were breathy, so unlike the typical Damon.  He took her into his arms wildly, kissing her deeply.  Elena was swept up in it; her relationship with Damon was still new and sometimes it felt all-consuming.

She pulled away with difficulty and Damon let her go; he whisked away to get something.  Stefan smiled at her and slipped an arm across her shoulders.  “See, nothing to be nervous about.  This has the Damon seal of approval, too, and we both want this to be perfect for you.

“Here, good lady, I completely forgot in my haste.”  Damon handed her a gorgeous bouquet of baby’s breath and red roses.

“Thank you,” she said in surprise, “They’re beautiful.  You both look wonderful and the house is…”  All the modern lights had been turned off and the entire house was lit by candlelight.  There were flowers set in vases everywhere and the dining table was set with fine silver.  “You two really worked hard to make this gorgeous.”

Stefan tightened his arm on her shoulders affectionately.  “We love you Elena.”

Damon took the hand not holding the flowers and kissed it gently.  “We wanted this to be perfect for you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. And now I'm off to my own Valentine's Day dinner! :-)


End file.
